


Kiss Me

by ohelrond



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 'loving you is a holy experience' type feelings, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, getting aroused whilst reading classical rhetoric, it's 1705 and so far everything is looking good, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: Initially was supposed to be a short ficlet from a prompt on tumblr that turned a little longer. Thomas and James spend some time together one morning in James' room. Thomas reads to him, and James heeds his not-so-subtle call. 1705 London pwp.





	Kiss Me

Thomas leaned against the window ledge of James’ room and smiled as he read from Meditations. His eyes had roamed the page a dozen times before but speaking the words aloud brought them to a whole new life in the little room. The cool morning air nipped at his bare skin and bumps rose along the skin of his thighs and arms and stomach. He was aware of the gaze burning into him as he stood there but he did not look up, not even when the other man crossed from the bed to stand before him. 

“Don’t stop,” James whispered when Thomas paused his reading. The taller of the two smiled and continued. 

Standing at his side so as not to disturb the book in strong hands, James ran warm hands over Thomas’ waist. His stomach was soft from a life of luxury and James ghosted his fingers over it as they began their journey up to his chest, his shoulders, down his arms. Lips found their place at Thomas’ throat and made his voice tremble. James smiled and licked a slow and deliberate line towards his ear; soft, delicate, a tender spot for the nobleman. James blew very softly against the skin and Thomas stuttered, the suddenly hard grip on the book turning his knuckles white. 

“Keep going,” came a hot whisper against his ear. Thomas’ eyes closed briefly. God, he had awoken burning for James. This was some sweet chase. Not a true chase though, not when he is already caught. He picked up where he left off and read aloud again. He was rewarded with a hand between his legs. 

Thomas was half hard from sleep and James took him into his warm hands firmly, fingers pulling at his balls and stroking his thick length until he felt him harden further. Meanwhile, cruel lips had found their way to the broad chest and were sealed around one pinched nipple, flicking and gently teething at it. Thusfar, Thomas was keeping more of his composure than James would have if their positions had been reversed. The slightest touch from Thomas and James would beg to be fucked.  

James let him go briefly to pull his own shift off and cross to the dresser where he tied his hair back in a ribbon, pulling his face free of fiery strands. 

“You are so beautiful,” Thomas murmured from across the room. 

Stretching, James smiled. His cock pressed against his stomach, short and hard and leaking. The sight of it made Thomas’ mouth water. 

“Keep on reading,” the lieutenant commanded him. The taller of the two smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, as he obliged. His voice was rich and low, still husky from the night. It wrapped James up like silk bonds, holding him fast, taking away his control, leaving him weak and desperate beneath Thomas’ power. The voice pulled him back over to him and pushed him to his knees, wound its threads into his hair and parted his lips, pulling his tongue against Thomas’ cock. 

He licked up the flushed underside of Thomas, tongue flat and wet against his skin, and he looked up through his eyelashes for his lover’s reaction. When he sealed his lips around his head and sucked gently he was rewarded with a low sigh. Loosening his throat, James sank Thomas past his lips as far as he could and bobbed his head slowly, building up his rhythm. 

On his knees, he had never felt so close to God. Thomas was holy. His sighs sacred, his cock the communion that James would not be denied. Bright lights dotted his vision and when Thomas moaned his name quietly, it was a chorus to his ears. Firm hands gripped Hamilton’s hips and he felt Thomas cover them with his own. He had stopped reading. 

“Kiss me,” Thomas murmured. James opened his eyes. When did he close them? 

He let his heavy prick slide slowly from his mouth and wiped the wetness from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He was more than half a foot shorter than Thomas, even when they were naked and free of wigs and shoes and padded jackets. Bare as Adam and Eve, it felt as if Thomas towered over him. 

The air between them was thick and James could still taste him on his tongue. They held the other’s gaze until neither one of them could breathe for the thickness of the air now. James still held his hips. Thomas’ hand had found James’ cock and he stroked him. 

“Kiss me,” Thomas repeated. He never spoke as an order, but James knew it was never less than a command. James obliged. It was bruising, ferocious, almost violent. Sudden teeth and tongues struggled and their feet stumbled in their haste to reach the bed. It didn’t matter who pressed who down first, not when they became nothing more than a tangled mess of limbs and sweat. 

James kissed him fiercely on the mouth and rolled Thomas onto his back to straddle him and take their cocks into his hand to stroke hard, but the sudden hand pulling his hair made him groan. Half of it was wrapped around the taller man’s wrist as he yanked on it and James complied willingly, desperately, letting himself be pinned down onto the bed instead and his legs fell open. 

“Oh fuck!” he whimpered. “Harder!”

Thomas’ lips pulled back over his teeth in a grin and he pulled on James’ hair again. He delighted in how it made his lover’s back arch off the bed and up towards him, how their lips met in more messy kisses that left them breathless and dizzy. 

“I would have you here again if I had not had you senseless last night,” Thomas whispered in his ear, biting the soft shell. James whimpered and clutched at his back. There was a familiar ache inside his body that was a vivid reminder of how roughly Thomas had had him and he adored it. He adored even more how reluctant Thomas would be now to have him until he hurt no longer. 

“Show me other ways to have me,” James groaned, lips pulled up in a smile. 

That made Thomas chuckle and the vibrations shook both of their bodies. James pushed his hips up to grind against him. “I don’t need to _show_ you anything.”

With his hands braced either side of James’ head, Thomas began moving hard against him, their cocks trapped between their bodies, and James wrapped his legs around his lover’s back to bring them as close as he could. 

“Do it anyway.” 

Thomas was close anyway. He buried his face into James’ neck and slammed his hips over James’ again and again, the friction between them building to a head quickly. He was so close, so soon, so-

“Kiss me!” James gasped between soft moans. Thomas knelt up between his legs and took their cocks into his hand, jerking them tight and hard and fast. The sight of them, flushed and heavy and dark, in Thomas’ pale hand sent shivers down his spine. “Kiss me!”

Their final kiss was blinding. James gasped against his open lips, sucking in his hot breath, and came with a jerk of his body. Thomas followed and pressed their foreheads together, his entire form juddering and convulsing. Their seed dotted their stomachs, James’ hard and tense, Thomas’ soft. 

Another kiss. Tender this time, loving, devoid momentarily of passion, filled only with devotion. Thomas went limp above James and had the strength left, for the moment, only to touch their noses, their lips, and run a hand through copper hair against the pillow. 

“Your hair came undone,” Thomas remarked in a voice softer than a whisper. 

“That’s alright,” James breathed. “It wasn’t meant to stay like that for long.”

“I like it down. It’s pretty.”

“Mmm.”


End file.
